


Pulled From The Ashes

by Little_Red



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Betrayal, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Nightmares, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Running Away, Scars, Slow Burn, Tags Are Hard, Torture, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red/pseuds/Little_Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They found her in the burned out ruins of Laketown, locked in a tiny room. How she survived is a mystery. Who she is is an even greater one. They pulled her from the ashes, but can they rescue her from the darkness that haunts her? A story about a woman that the world forgot, and people who found her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be getting dark at times, during flashbacks and relapses. I just got an idea and ran with it, and let's see how it turns out. It's going to be about a woman who suffered at the hands of evil men and how she comes back from it. 
> 
> I will be adding more tags and characters, when it lets me, I am having issues with tagging right now.

 

What I remember the most is the flames, and then the screaming. I couldn't see everything from the tiny room that I was locked in, but I could hear it all. I've spent every day since wishing that I was deaf so that I wouldn't have to keep hearing the screams of the dying, the roar of the dragon or the town burning, long after they died out.

I was also one of those who screamed. And I beat my fists bloody trying to get out of my tiny prison. Not that I could get far, being chained to the bed as I was. I had been locked in there for so long that I forgot what the outside world had felt like, had smelt like. I only knew the sight of my room, the noises of the house and what my room smelled like. And The Master and Alfrid. Two monstrosities that I wish that I could also purge from my mind forever. But they are seared in there, like the memories of that night on fire.

I don't know how much time has passed. I know that I am hungry and what little water I had is now gone. I seem to be the only person left alive in the smoking ruins of Laketown. Why was I spared from burning, only to die like this? Maybe if anyone even knew that I existed, or cared about me, then they would come for me. But they don't and I am alone, forever alone. Always alone. But I still yelled myself hoarse and my knuckles are split down to the bone from trying to punch my way through the door and walls. I am missing fingernails from clawing at the bars that covered the solitary window. My lips are chapped and my energy is waning. I know that my time is up, the end is near for me. I just wish that I could have seen the sun one last time.

I am so tired. All I want to do is sleep, the gnawing hunger pains had finally subsided into distant memory but the constant need for water never went away. My body  is starting to fail me, I am dying, but  I _want_ it all to be over, to be free of the pain. At this point I don't care if I never see the sun again, I just can't go on like this anymore. I pushed my bruised broken body off the lumpy mattress and stumbled over to the window, the chain dragging heavily behind me, the rasp it made against the wood echoing in the stillness. I hated the sound that sound, a constant reminder that my life was not my own, that I was property of The Master.  I carefully climbed on the rickety chair beneath the window, the only luxury I was ever allowed was to be able to peer out through the tiny barred window.  I shoved my poorly bandaged hand up and through the bars, hissing at the pain but reveling in the feeling the cool breeze against my skin, a last goodbye from the free world.  I slumped against the rough wood wall and let the darkness finally claim me. I was desperate for peace and the darkness had to be better than the life that I was dealt with.

I didn't even twitch when I heard the sound of distant shouting and a door opening. I knew it was just another hallucination.

 

                                                                     ***********************************

Bard sighed as he looked over Dale and all the work that needed to be done. The war was just past and the loss of life had been devastating for all involved. Thankfully the dwarves had given them gold to help rebuild their lives, and had even settled things with the Elves, for the most part. A shaky alliance had been forged between the three races and Bard prayed that it would hold and strengthen in the years to come.

A noise behind him startled Bard out of his silent ponderings. Turning around, Bard saw Percy approaching.

"My King" Percy started, ignoring Bards grimace at the title "The party you requested to go salvage things from Laketown is ready to head to out. King Thranduil and King Thorin are both sending forces to help us salvage what we can."

Bard nodded, both pleased and surprised at the extra help extended from the kings. "Thank you Percy" Bard approved, "Can you keep an eye on my children? I want to go with them to see what can be saved and what can't be."

Percy nodded skeptically but wisely kept quiet on the issue instead just replying, "Yes your majesty." Bard nodded at him, scowling at the title and set off to let his children know that he was heading out, and to assure them that he would be safe.

 

                                                                          **************************************

Thranduil wasn't planning on joining the salvaging party, but decided to join when he saw the Dragonslayer and the Durin heirs join the mishmash group of Dwarves, Men and Elves. Thranduil gave orders to the elves staying behind to help out wherever needed, the alliance between Erebor and Dale must remain. Thranduil then called for a horse, since his beloved Elk had fallen in battle, and joined the others, flanked by Feren and Legolas.

Thranduil chose to ignore the startled looks thrown his way as he approached the group, he knew that it was out of character for him to help like this, but with the princes and the King of Dale in the salvaging party, he felt like he had to join, and it could only help with political relations in the future.

"King Bard" Thranduil greeted coolly as he pulled his mount to a stop. "Master Fili, Master Kili" Thranduil nodded at the princes, inwardly relishing the shocked looks on their faces. "How is your King faring this morning?"

Fili was the first to speak "Uncle is doing good, he still has a long way to go but refuses to spend any more time bedridden." Thranduil wasn't that surprised, Thorin had refused to stay in bed during the negations, despite his near fatal wound. A move that set his healing time back by weeks.

"And how are you two faring?" Bard spoke up, sounding worried about the princes, Thranduil was too, it wouldn't be good for their alliance if the princes keeled over while digging through the ruins of Laketown.

The two dwarves huffed indigently, clearly annoyed at being questioned on if they should be there or not.

"We may have been injured, and we cannot fight right now, but we can still help" Fili explained shortly, Kili nodding in agreement. The Dwarf healer, Óin , hovered nearby, disapproval written all over his face, Thranduil assumed that the healer wasn't impressed with the heirs latest adventure.

"Master Dwarves, we mean no disrespect, we are only worried about your well being" Bard assured them, Thranduil bowing is head in assessment.

Tauriel walked up then, bowing at Thranduil, Bard and Legolas "I will keep a close eye on them your Majesties" she informed them.

"Be sure that you do" Thranduil replied stiffly, still displeased with how she acted, but also understanding that she was in love. Not that he was going to admit that he understood at all.

The big bald headed dwarf lumbered up then " Óin and I will be keeping a close eye on them as well" he grunted "We don't want anything to happen to the princes."

Soon enough they headed off towards Laketown, arriving before midday, the party paused as Laketown came into view, it was no longer smoking ruins, but lonely blackened ruins. Very few buildings even remained standing. Thranduil heard an annoyed snort and turned to its source, eyebrow raised in question.

"It figures that The Masters house still stands" Bard muttered darkly.

Thranduil had not had the displeasure of meeting The Master but he had heard enough things about the vile man. No one has seen the Master since the night the town had burned, and one could one hope that he had perished in the flames.

"It could be a blessing" Thranduil suggested, "You may be able to find some salvageable stuff in there if it is indeed still standing."

"Aye, that is true" Bard agreed and led the party towards the desolate ruins.

Despite the eerie feeling emanating from the once town, everyone dived in and set to work on saving what they could, finding blankets, clothes, shoes and even some dried goods. Thranduil walked with Feren and Legolas, using their keen eyesight to locate anything that could be of use, and then pointing it out to someone to come retrieve. Thranduil was near what used to be the centre of town, when he heard something, and judging from Feren and Legolas reactions, they heard it too.

Bard and the Durins were headed their way, Tauriel trailing close behind. "I think we have salvaged all that we can, we just have to check The Master's hou-" Bard started but Thranduil held up a hand, head cocked as he listened again.

"I'm sorry, Bowman" Thranduil said after a moment, "I could have sworn I heard someone cry out." He motioned to Feren and Legolas to go take a look around the nearby buildings, to see if they could locate the source of the weak cry they had all heard.

Bard looked uneasy and glanced around "Maybe you just heard one of the workers" he suggested as he headed up the stairs towards the smoke blackened, but not burned house.

"Or maybe you heard a ghost, this place does have a creepy feel to it" Kili spoke up, only to have his brother smack him aside the head, but they both looked uneasy at that thought.

Thranduil opened his mouth to say something when he heard his son's voice call out.

"ADA!" Legolas cried, racing around the corner with Feren right behind him. "There's someone alive in there!"

"WHAT? Where?" Bard demanded, glancing towards the house.

"Are you sure, Ion-nîn?" Thranduil demanded, looking his son in the eye.

"Yes My King" Feren replied "There's a arm reaching out a window and we both saw it move"

That was all the information Thranduil needed at the moment and he turned, striding towards the house, Bard having already beat him inside. Legolas and Feren raced on ahead, towards the direction of the window they had seen.

"Ada" Legolas reappeared at the top of some stairs, "We found the room but the door is heavy and locked, and whoever is in there is fading fast, I can feel it. Feren is looking for a key, we need to get that door open."

Thranduil headed up the stairs, Bard close behind him, while the rest of the group looked around for a key. Legolas led them to a sturdy looking locked door, and his son was right, he could feel the life slipping away behind the door.

"My Kings, this key was in the bedroom, hanging by the bed, it might be the one we need to open the door." Feren exclaimed, running up to them and handing a key to Bard, who was closest to him and the door.

"It's better than nothing" Bard replied grimly, trying the key in the lock and smiling briefly at the telltale click. Bard pushed the door open but it wouldn't move. Frowning he threw his weight against it a few times, before Thranduil stepped up to help, and using their combined weight, they managed to force the door open.

But neither of them nor anyone else was ready for the sight that greeted them.

                                                                                                   *********************************

 

Bard could only stare in shock. The room smelled like a place too long lived in, but the most unsettling was the blood splatters, on the bed, on the walls and even around the door frame. Then the prone body on the chair, leaning against the wall, arm reaching for freedom through a barred window.

It was a girl, but it was hard to tell much about her under all the blood and grime. Her dress was dirty and in tatters, splattered with blood. Her lips were dry, her dark colored hair was matted and her skin had a deathly pallor to it, her closed eyes were dark and shrunken and she was barely breathing. Her hands were a wrapped in what looked like part of her dress and the blood hand seeped through. Her fingers were even bleeding and raw. And then Bard saw why, he could see a fingernail stuck in a crack by the window, she had tried to claw her way free, ripping her nails off in the process.

Thranduil turned to him "Who is she?" he demanded.

Bard shook his head "I have no idea, I've never seen her before" he admitted, shuddering at his next words "The Master left her locked in here to die, whoever she is." Then Bard saw the shackles and chains, and his stomach turned. "He left her chained to the bed in a locked room while the town burned around him." Bard stated flatly, gesturing to the chains.

Thranduil's usual calm composure cracked briefly at that, before he strode over to the girl, checking her pulse. "We need to get her to the healers, but first, get me some water, who knows how long she's gone without it." he ordered, looking at Feren who ran off to get one of the water sacks that they had brought with them.

"Legolas" Thranduil called out, "Please go ask the princes to fetch their healer, and then find something to remove these shackles" Legolas nodded and dashed off.

Bard just shook his head "I knew that The Master was a despicable man" he scowled "But this.... this is inhumane...." he trailed off.

Bard shook his head then left the room, needing to be away for a moment. _How long was she locked up for? What had happened to her? Is she a prisoner? Then why was she locked in The Master's house and not in the jail? If I had known about her, I would have taken her with me when I escaped._ Bard's thoughts ran wild and guilt ate at him, even though he didn't know about her, he still felt responsible for not saving her.

 Bard saw what appeared to be The Master's room and went inside, looking for something to wrap the girl in. Spotting a worn housecoat, Bard grabbed it and hurried back to the room, stopping to let Óin and Dwalin go in ahead of him.

"What it Mahal's name?" Óin cried out in shock, rushing over to the girl, trying to check her wounds.

"Wait Master Dwarf" Thranduil said softly, "We need to get the shackles off her first."

"I can take care of that" Dwalin growled, hefting his axe up "Mind yourselves" he warned before swinging the axe down with a grunt, the chain snapping immediately.

Bard heard a sharp gasp and glanced down, Fili and Kili were crowded close beside him, staring at the scene before him in horror.

"Was she really locked in this room, all alone, all this time?" Kili asked, appalled.

"How did she even survive?" Fili questioned.

"It would seem so Master Kili, and I honestly have no idea Master Fili" Bard replied quietly, moving to the side when he saw Feren hurrying up the stairs with the water, Tauriel and Legolas were right behind him, but paused when the house groaned loudly.

Bard glanced around uneasily, this structure was not as steady as it had seemed.

"Quickly, grab everything that is can be easily carried and used, then get out of the house" Bard ordered the  two dwarfs and elves, glancing into the room once more before running back into the Master's room to grab what he could, pausing long enough to toss the robe towards Dwalin.

"She needs more clothes than what she's got on" Bard called over his shoulder in parting.

Bard grabbed what clothes and linens he could, running them outside before going back into the house and up to the cursed room. Thranduil was gently wrapping the girls limp body into the robe, before scooping her up. Bard and Óin followed Thranduil out of the small dingy room, Dwalin had apparently gone ahead to help evacuate the house.

"How bad is she?" Bard asked as they went down the stairs.

"I won't lie King Bard, it's not good" Óin admitted "We were able to get to get some water in her, and she showed some marginal improvement, but she's not out of the woods yet."

"How long?" Bard questioned hesitantly, not sure if he wanted the answer.

"My best guess would be well over a week since she last ate, and about four days since she last had a drink of water." Óin replied grimly as they stepped outside, still following the Elf King.

"How she survived in the state that she is in is beyond me" Óin added quietly

"The state that she is in?" Bard asked in confusion.

"He means that someone beat this girl and recently, we are guessing right before Smaug attacked" Thranduil stated firmly. "And I want to find out who exactly is responsible for that."

Bard knew who had to be responsible, but as far as he knew, the man was dead.

Dwalin appeared ahead of them "We made a bed for her in one of the wagons we brought, Óin can ride with her and make sure that she is survives the trip." he announced.

"If she can even survive the trip" Thranduil added coldly.

Bard looked at him in surprise, but he was thinking the same thing, truth be told.

The party quickly gathered around the wagon as the Thranduil gently laid the girl down, then in an uncharacteristic display of compassion, he removed his cloak and wrapped it around her securely.

Bard could here scattered murmurings around him, and could catch a few snatches of conversation.

"Where did she come from?"

"The poor lass"

"Is she even alive?"

Once Óin had climbed in beside the girl, the wagon headed off rapidly towards Dale.

"I think we are done here, for now" Bard broke the silence that had fallen as they all stared after the retreating wagon.

"I agree Dragonslayer" Thranduil replied, already heading towards his horse "Let us head back and see what we can find out about the young lady"

Bard nodded and approached his own horse, the others already following suit. It seemed that all were anxious to get back to Dale and find out the fate of the girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They pulled her from the ashes, but can they rescue her from the darkness that haunts her? Who she is offers more questions than answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry that I am so late with this chapter, I put a lot of work into it and then didn’t know how to wrap this chapter up. I hope that I did it justice. I will not wait so long between chapters again! Sometimes I get stuck on a story and need to walk away from it for a bit, to regroup and figure out where I am going with it.
> 
> Aran nin: my king
> 
> Av-‘osto: Don’t be afraid
> 
> Hir Vuin: My Lord
> 
> *****

Thranduil couldn't believe what they had found in the Master's house. He may be immortal and not care much more the lives of mortal men, but finding a girl in such conditions... he was livid.

The worst was not knowing how badly injured she was. She was covered in blood, scrapes, bruises, soot and grime. He couldn't even really tell what she looked like, aside from being emaciated and abused.

The trip back to Dale was hurried, only stopping once when Óin cried out that he was losing her. Thranduil had to call on some ancient elven magic to pull her back from the brink.

Legolas and Feren had gone on ahead, to gather the healers and ready a bed for her in one of the healing tents.

Thranduil was worried that they would not make it on time, for some reason he felt drawn to the fragile soul, and he wanted her to survive.

****

Bard could see Legolas, Feren and some Elven healers standing in the courtyard, waiting for the wagon to arrive. Thranduil had  immediately gone to talk to the healers, as Feren and Legolas helped Óin get the wounded girl out of the wagon and onto a stretcher that the healers had brought with them.

Bard could see Percy making his way towards him as he dismounted, when Percy suddenly stopped and stared at the girl, his brow furrowed slightly, before Bard even had a chance to ask him if he knew who she was, his children came barreling towards him.

"Da!" Tilda yelled, latching onto his waist. "Is it true?" she asked breathlessly, as her siblings came to a stop behind her.

Bard smiled down at her, tucking her hair behind her ears "Is what true?" he questioned, glancing at his two older children.

"She means did you really find someone that was left behind in Laketown?" Sigrid explained carefully, exchanging a look with Bain before focusing on Bard again.

Bard smiled inwardly, Bain and Sigrid were trying hard not to get into too much detail for Tilda's sake.

"Yes Til, we did find someone who got....trapped in Laketown, but she's safe now and is getting the care that she needs" Bard told her, his eyes moving to over to the stretcher that was being carried into one of the healing tents. "Who told you about her?" Bard added curiously.

"We overheard the Elf Prince, Legolas. talking about her as he gathered the healers" Sigrid answered truthfully.

"Who was it?" Tilda asked innocently "Someone that we know?"

Bard hesitated before replying "I don't know sweetheart, I didn't get the best look at her."

Sigrid spoke up "Come you two, let's go help sort the supplies that they brought back from Laketown and let Da get some work done."

"Ok, bye Da!" Tilda called, leading the way to Hilda, who was organizing the supplies that had been salvaged.

"Bye" Bard replied. smiling at his children before heading over to Percy, who was now staring in the direction of the healing tents, lost deep in thought.

"Do you recognize her?" Bard asked Percy as he neared him, startling Percy out of his thoughts and attracting the attention of the Elven King, who then came over to hear the answer, his son trailing behind him.

"I don't know" Percy signed resignedly, "It's so hard to tell who she is in the state that she is in. But there was something... almost familiar about her."

"Come see her once she has been cared for and cleaned up a bit" Thranduil advised, "Maybe then you can tell who she is."

Percy hummed in agreement and left to make an inventory of the supplies that they had gotten.

Bard thought about asking around and seeing if anyone knew about her, but considering her living conditions he thought it best to try and see if he could get answers from her when she woke up... if she woke up.

Bard rubbed the back of his neck, sighing in frustration. Thranduil glanced at him "Mani naa ta?" he asked, sounding concerned.

Bard just stared at him in confusion until Thranduil spoke again in the common tongue "What is it?" he repeated himself, looking intently at him.

"It just" Bard began before sighing again and looking down, feeling guilty. "I feel guilty.....If I...If I had known about her, I would have done whatever it took to save her." he explained.

Thranduil bowed his head "That I believe Bowman" he replied "But you can't hold yourself responsible for something that you knew nothing about."

Bard knew that but it still didn't ease his guilt. The guilt ate at him through the rest of the afternoon as he waited for the healers to finish working on her.

*****

As the day drew to a close, Thranduil met Bard outside the healing tents, Thranduil could immediately see that Bard was taking on the blame for the girl, even though it wasn't his fault. The fault lay with that man that did that to her, not with Bard.

Thranduil was about to say something to him when the head healer, Arasson, stepped out of the tent. "Aran nin, King Bard" he greeted the two kings, bowing slightly.

"How does she fair Arasson?" Thranduil inquired "Were you unable to save her?"

Thranduil could feel Bard immediately tense up beside him, fearing the worst.

"She lives" Arasson assured. "She has been cleaned and her numerous injuries cared for. We were able to get a healing broth of sorts into her, but she is going to need more nutrients than that. Her breathing and color has improved, and she is in a healing sleep right now."

Bard sighed beside him, obviously relieved.

"But" Arasson added  "Her injuries are even more extensive we thought."

Thranduil narrowed his eyes, "What does that mean exactly?" he hissed icily, his anger spiking.

The healer shifted nervously under the intense gazes of the two kings. "She has been abused for some time, my guess from the varying degrees of scarring, since childhood."

"What!" Bard exclaimed, shock painted across his features.

"Explain your findings" Thranduil ordered quietly, pinning the healer with his icy gaze.

"She has severe bruising on her back, in various stages of healing, along with a few lacerations and scars. She was whipped with something" Arasson began, his voice laced with sorrow "At some point one of her wrists was broken and never healed properly, she has a few fractured ribs, and there's cuts and bruises scattered all over her body.  The shackle left bad scars on her ankle and she even has a few burn scars, one that looks suspiciously like her hand was held over a flame."

Arasson finished his report, pity swirling in his eyes "And then there's the alarming facial scarring, we didn't see those until we wiped the blood and grime off of her face" he added quietly.

Thranduil was seething, his composure close to cracking. "No living being should ever have to suffer what she went through. If the people who are responsible for this are still alive, they will pay for their crimes." he vowed.

"Aye" A horrified Bard whispered, "If The Master lives, then I will find him." Bard swore, his guilt seeming to give way to rage.

"How old is the child?" Thranduil asked suddenly "She can't be more than nine and ten years"

"I would say closer to thirty years" Arasson responded "She just looks so young because of how tiny and frail she is. Once she is healed up and eating she should look healthier and more her age."

Bard looked as shocked as Thranduil felt at this point, where as the child... woman was young compared to him, she had to be close to the same age as Bard.

"Bard, she has to be close to your age, any ideas of who she is yet?" Thranduil inquired softly.

The bowman furrowed his brow "No.. Maybe...I don't know for sure" he said slowly, frowning "But Percy might know now that we have an idea of how old she is." Bard added absently.

"Then let's go find him" Thranduil declared, already turning to leave.

"Yes let's" The man responded,  quickly following after Thranduil, before pausing and looking at the healer "Will she even survive?" he asked quietly.

Thranduil slowed to hear the answer, he was wondering the same thing, but had feared to ask it.

"Yes she should" Arasson assured "The healing King Thranduil did is what really saved her life, we have stabilized her and done all that we can on our end, the rest is up to her."

"Meaning?" The bowman demanded, clearly agitated.

"Meaning that we don't know if she's lost the will to live or not. All we can do is wait and see." The healer explained.

Thranduil looked at Bard "Can you even blame her after suffering through all that?" Thranduil asked quietly.

The man shook his head "No but she survived so much already, she can't give up now." he mumbled dejectedly.

"That's not up to us" Thranduil replied as he headed off in the direction that Percy had gone.

"Aye"  was Bard's muttered in reply, as he followed behind him.

*****

Bard and Thranduil found Percy in what was left of the great hall, going over inventory. As they all walked towards the healing tents, they went over possible names that fit the age and general description of the woman.

"Berta?" Percy suggested.

"No, to short. Angelique?" Bard replied.

"She had blond hair" Percy pointed out.

"Lydia?" Bard questioned.

"She moved two summers past...." Percy mused.

"I think the timeline on her injuries would rule that one out" Thranduil interrupted the debate as they came to a stop outside of the tent, where Legolas was waiting for them.

Bard nodded absentmindedly as he watched Hilda take some blankets into the tent, while still mulling over more possible names, when an anguished cry ripped from the tent. "Brookes!!!! No!! No!!! Brookes!! What did they do to you!!" wailed Hilda's horrified voice.

"Brookes" Bard breathed in horror, realization dawning on him."No, it can't be Brookes" He cried out,  as he raced into the tent.

"Brookes" Percy gasped out at the same time "No, no please don't let it be Brookes" Bard could hear him plead as he followed after him, Thranduil and Legolas silently following behind.

*****

Bard slowed as he neared the bed, Percy coming up right beside him. Hilda was collapsed on the floor, weeping loudly, utterly heartbroken. Bard took in the cleaned and bandaged woman before him, there was no denying it, it was indeed Brookes.

Her now clean and combed hair was the same reddish brown that he remembered, her face full of the freckles that he used to tease her about. This was Brookes, the sweet young girl who followed his wife around like a shadow and who had had a not so secret crush on him. Brookes had always said that if Finna didn't marry Bard, then she would.

 _"How did I  not recognize her earlier?"_ Bard asked himself mournfully.

Bard felt tears in his eyes. Brookes had disappeared when she was seven and ten. Her no good father had said that she married a family friend, whom she had been betrothed too, and moved away. Finna had been heartbroken when Brookes vanished, she was a close friend of his wife's despite the 5 year age gap. Brookes helped out with the housework when Finna was pregnant and had helped with Sigrid and Bain when they were young. She had helped to care for almost every kid in Laketown in her teen years, as well as do housework and other odd jobs, doing whatever would bring in some money.

Brookes skin was so pale that it made every freckle stand out in sharp contrast, she obviously had not felt the touch of the sun in a long time. Her arms were littered with bruises and scars, and her face... a scar ran down her face from her forehead, over her left eye and down to her cheekbone. A faint scar ran across the right side of her lips and Bard could even see some scars scattered across her collarbone.

"What happened to her!" Hilda demanded, tearing Bard's focus away from Brookes face.

"The Master happened to her" Bard growled, blinking away tears.

Percy just stood there, tears staining his cheeks. "I never liked his story, it was too sudden" Percy muttered.

"Whose story?" Thranduil's deep voice interrupted "Who is this woman to you?"

Bard looked at Thranduil. "We grew up together, she was good friends with my wife, Finna always referred to her as her little sister. They were the best of friends." Bard choked out.

"She was my best friend's daughter" Hilda spoke up "I promised her mother on her deathbed that I would look after Brookes." Tears started falling down Hilda's face again "I failed her" she whispered.

Percy looked at Thranduil "Her dad was a real piece of work, he would drink and gamble away all the money Brookes made from cleaning houses and helping out with the kids of Laketown. The poor girl never got a break, she worked from sunup to sundown to support the town drunk." he spat out bitterly.

"But you couldn't find a nicer girl, she always had a smile, was always in a good mood, even when Bard used to call her freckle face" Percy continued, smiling sadly. "I never once heard her say a bad word about anyone." he reminisced quietly.

"Freckle Face?" Thranduil asked incredulously, giving Bard a surprised look.

Bard shrugged "I was young and liked to tease, Finna got mad at me every time, she said one day that Brookes would get me back for all the teasing."

Bard glanced down at Brookes "She disappeared before she ever got the chance."

"What do you mean by disappeared?" Legolas asked carefully "Didn't you try and look for her?"

"We only say disappear because it was so sudden, she was there one day and then gone the next." Bard explained. "We thought she was sick, but it turns out that she was betrothed when she was very young and  her betrothed, Jarred, came for her. They were married that night and moved away" Bard frowned. "It was the first we had ever heard of her being betrothed."

"And we couldn't just go looking for her and bring her back, since she was legally married" Bard added "But we both knew how much she wanted to leave Laketown, to start over fresh somewhere. We couldn't blame her for apparently jumping at the chance to move, we just accepted it, as much as we hated it.." He whispered, closing his eyes against the tears that threatened to overwhelm him as he wondered how she went from being married to chained up in the Master's house.

"Actually there's a bit more to that story Bard." Percy admitted, sounding ashamed that he had to break the news. Bard's eyes flew open as he waited for Percy to explain.

"Brookes dad, Melville, was a most despicable man, and he gambled away her hand in marriage" Percy stated flatly "To an equally despicable man."

"Wait, What!" Bard demanded "That's not the story that I was told!"

"That can't be true" Hilda gasped out, horrified.

"I'm sorry but it is, I never realized that you never knew the truth." Percy said gravely "I always wondered why you and Finna just let it go, but know I know why."

"But  like you said, she was legally married, there wasn't anything that we could do, by law, she was his." Percy scowled, trying to talk calmly.

"I don't know all the details and how it came to happen, I just heard about the betrothal from old man Colter who was there when Melville made that bet and lost his daughters hand."  Percy added bitterly ."I was worried so I went and asked Melville about it and he said that she was already married and they had moved to make a new life together."

"I always wonder why we never heard from Brookes again, please don't tell me that she's been here all this time." Hilda whispered. "How come we never realized that she was still here?" Hilda turned pleading eyes on Bard.

"I don't know, I was never in The Master's house" Bard admitted, ashamed that he never found Brookes sooner. Ashamed that he never looked for her.

Bard was overcome with guilt, knowing that his childhood friend had been in Laketown all this time, without anyone knowing.  He watched as Arasson leaned over her, checking her breathing and tucking another blanket around her thin frame, which had started to shiver, even with the Master's robe on.

He was just about to say something about the robe when Brookes eyes flew open, wide and full of terror.

*****

**Brookes POV**

Pain. Darkness and Pain. That's all that I see, that's all that I can feel. I didn't understand, I was supposed to be at peace, but all I can see is... nothing... I am lost, alone in the dark, and the pain, Why do I feel pain? Is this what the afterlife is? Me, alone in the vast empty darkness, with pain as my only friend? What did I do in life to deserve this? What did I do to deserve my life in general? I was being punished. In life and even in death, but for unknown reasons. I couldn't live in peace and happiness, and I couldn't die and find peace.

The Master was right. I was bad, and I deserved the punishment that I got. Even in death.

I.... I can hear voices... loud angry voices. What did I do wrong now? He's going to hurt me again. What did I do wrong this time? Did I speak out loud? Without permission? He hates it when I speak without being told that I could. What can I do? Can the darkness hid me? No!! No! No!! He's here, I can hear him, he's coming to get me even in death. He said that I would always belong to him. I need to get awa-- No. He's here. I can smell him, he's all around me.. He's close by, I can sense him...no please don't tell me that he's trying to do THAT to me again. It doesn't work for him and then he gets mad and hurts me even more than usual. Run, that's my only option. The lonely darkness is better than him.

As soon as I felt his touch, I jerked away, throwing my arms up to cover my face, and kicking out blindly, trying to fight him off, and get as far away as possible. Only to fall off of the bed that I was on, landing painfully, but silently, I knew better than to make any noise. I wasn't in my room and I couldn't see The Master, but I could still smell the sweaty unclean stench that always clung to him.

Then I noticed it. The dead weight of the chain was gone. This was my chance. I didn't know where I was but it was my chance, my only one. I had to get away. Scrambling up, I glanced around wildly, trying to find a way out and away from the Master. Ignoring the voices and people talking to me, I bolted towards the exit, letting loose a strangled  gasp when strong arms caught me.

"Av-'osto" A deep voice whispered in my ear "Av-'osto. Don't be afraid, you are safe."

"The Master is gone" The voice told me. "They are all gone."

I shook my head wildly. They were wrong. I could smell him. That's when I saw what I was wearing. Jerking free, I ripped the foul smelling robe off and huddled in the corner of the tent that I was in, watching warily for The Master, while trying to keep an eye on the new people before me. People whose faces tugged a memories long forgotten.

"Brookes?" I heard a strangled whisper and whipped my head towards the sound. I knew that voice. I had heard shouted arguments on the streets between that voice and The Master's men. Bard. I used to think that he was fighting to get to me, but soon that thought died and withered away like every other hope and dream that I ever had.

"B.....B....B.....Bard?" I whispered hoarsely, my throat screaming in protest, unused to the act of talking. I strained to see him through my hair, which was hanging in front of my eyes like a shield, limiting my already limited vision. I could see boots coming towards me and I jerked back, pressing further into the corner of the tent. The boots knelt down and I saw a sturdy looking chest, and wisps of long dark brown hair skimming shoulders under a worn coat that I immediately recognized.

Raising my head, I could see Bard's warm eyes, which were filled with sorrow as he reached his hand out towards me, stopping when I scrambled back further from him.

"Brookes" he whispered, as he pulled his hand away and looked around helplessly. I pushed the hair out of my eyes as I cautiously looked at who surrounded me, People who I vaguely recognized, their memories dimmed in my mind: Bard, Hilda, Percy, and people that I didn't recognize like... elves? What was going on? Why were there elves here?

I focused back on Bard, Bard who I had always loved and counted on. And who I now hated. I looked away from him, unable to look at him anymore. It was all his fault.

"Brookes?" Hilda, or the woman who looked like Hilda asked as she stepped closer "Brookes, please talk to us."

"She can't." A new voice said, cutting through the air like a clap of thunder. I pulled away further, feeling the fabric behind me starting to tear.

"What do you mean, Mithrandir?" The tallest of the elves asked, I recognized that voice as the one that told me The Master was gone. Something about him soothed me.

"She's terrified. Forcing her to speak now would do more harm than good." The voice came into my line of vision, he was a tall man dressed in grey robes, and he had calm, kind eyes. He smiled at me gently before addressing the rest of the group.

 "I have sent word to Rivendell, Lord Elrond may be able to help heal her mind." he stated, before kneeling down in front of me. "Young Lady, my name is Gandalf the Grey and you are in no danger here, please, come sit on the bed."

I could feel myself starting to shake, as I looked wide eyed at all the people, more people than I was used to being around. I looked at the people who I was supposed to remember and the only thing that stuck out in my mind was that they forgot about me.

"W...W...why y...y..y..y..you n...n...no save? Wh....whhy yyyyoo....oouu...fuh..g...g...ggget muh...m..e?" I forced out, my voice breaking more and more with each word. It had been so long since I had spoken, that the words wouldn't come naturally to me. By the time I finished, I was gasping in pain and the edges of my vision was going dark.

"I'm so sorry Brookes. I didn't know." Bard pleaded; his eyes begging for forgiveness, "None of us knew."

"ha.... you..." I croaked out, before the darkness finally consumed me.

*****


End file.
